Christmas' Eve Story Time Chrisse style!
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: [Christmas Present for my fan/followers, inspired on my BFF AMillionPages] Christmas is a time to spend with the family. Get presents, sit by the fireplace, eat and drink... It's a time of joy and happiness. For Silena Rodriguez, it's a time for anxiousness and impatience! How will Clarisse and Chris manage to calm down their five-year-old daughter before she either steals or b
1. Prologue

_**Christmas Eve, 8 pm**_

"But, I don't wanna go to sleep!" Silena complained, when her father picked her up from the floor. She was watching the _Disney Christmas' Special_ in her wait for Santa and the presents, but the little five-year-old had already yawned several times, which lead to her parents to decide to get her to bed "I wanna wait for Santa!"

"Silena, Santa won't come if he knows you're awake..." Silena's Daddy, Chris, tried to negotiate with her. Watching her, Chris knew it was the physical reincarnation of his wife's best friend. That's _why_ the name "And, he'll know you're awake..." Silena stubbornly (a thing she had learnt from her mother) shook her head "Oh, and why not?"

"Because, I'm very silent..." the little one whispered in a not-very low voice. Though Chris would be immensely proud that Silena could walk around the house without being detected, he knew she wasn't there quite yet.

"Really? I'll make you a deal, then" Silena was all ears to her father "If you can sneak on Mommy while she does the dishes, you can wait for Santa... and, I'll wait him with you" he added at the end. Chris wasn't ignorant that his daughter will collapse with sleep after the strike of nine at the clock. He had placed that bet with knowledge.

"Deal!" she compromised, wiggling in his arms for him to let her down. Chris did so and watched, amused, as his daughter was practically walking around in tiptoes, trying to surprise her mother, who was on ' _washing the dishes_ ' duty.

Silena walked in almost silence, but stepped on a crack in the final feet, gaining Clarisse's attention. She was no strange to this ambushes, since Chris did them to her all the time. It took her a time, but she started to face those ambushes with her hands open and not with knives and stuff, in case she hurt Silena accidentally. She continue washing the dishes, though she was wearing a smirk. _One... Two..._

"Gotcha!" Clarisse grabbed her daughter by the arms, getting them soapy, and lifted her up. Silena started to screech and throw kicks at the same time, which made Chris laughed from the back ground.

"Mommy! I was so close!" she pouted, when her mother put her down, a hand on her hip.

"So close to what, uh?" Clarisse wondered, though she knew the answer.

"So close to surprise you like Daddy does!" Silena admitted, not even embarrassed. Clarisse shared a look with Chris, who shrugged in reply. Clarisse sighed before returning to her duty. She knew how badly Chris wanted for Silena to show some kind of inheritance trait from him, since she showed her Ares' side when she was three and a half and punched a kid on the Nursery when he took a toy away from her. Chris was impatient, she knew that, but said nothing about it.

"Then, you're gonna have to keep practicing, _munchkin_ " Clarisse still felt awkward showing her soft side, even to Chris. With Silena, she had the same problem, though it was not as big as with Chris "Now, off to bed" she ordered, closing the tap.

"You heard her, Sil. Off to bed" Chris repeated, picking her up. Silena started to wiggle around his arms, protesting and whining. She moved so much, Chris was having a hard time to get her in bed "Silena, don't do this"

"I wanna wait for Santa!" she whined, almost fake crying. Chris raised an eyebrow and looked at her "Please!"

"Silena Rodriguez, what part of ' _Santa won't come if you're awake_ ' you didn't understand?" he asked her, almost amused when Silena put a thinking face.

"The awake part!" _Smart girl, I give her that..._ Chris sighed and sat next to her on bed.

"If I tell you a story, would you go to sleep?" he negotiated with her. Silena nodded and, on her own, tucked herself into bed, her head on the pillow and her stuffed _Toothless_ under her arm (inner joke between Chris and Clarisse) "Alright, which story you want?"

"One that has you and Mommy!" Silena replied, smirking. Chris smirked too, because he loved to tell Silena stories about their life inside Camp Half-Blood. But, if Silena asked for a story of Clarisse and him, that also meant... "Mommy! Daddy is going to tell me a story of you two!" Quick and energetic stomps were heard around the apartment, ending with the vision of Clarisse staring at Silena and Chris.

"Scram along, _punk_. You'll tell the story wrong" she pushed Chris aside. Chris didn't budge and made her sit in front of him, since Silena's bed was against the wall.

"She asked me the story to me" Chris argued, still smirking "You're welcome to stay and listen, right Sil?"

"Yes, Mommy. You're welcome to stay and listen" Silena giggled, knowing what that meant. Chris chuckled as well, getting ready for it. Clarisse still didn't understand the whole point of this, but decided to stay.

"You still haven't picked a story yet" Chris reminded her. Silena gasped and nodded.

"I want one that I haven't heard yet!" she demanded, making the grown ups share a look.

"Well, I didn't tell her how we met..." Chris pointed out, making Clarisse frowned "What?! You said the battle of Manhattan, and the Battle of the Labyrinth! I told her those..."

"Many, _many_ times, Mommy" Silena supplied, shaking her head at her, as if saying ' _Man, aren't other stories around?_ '. Clarisse thought about it and nodded.

"If you get anything wrong, I'm correcting you" she warned him. Chris rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"OK... So, once upon a time..."


	2. First Story- Switching Maimer

"OK, so..." Chris started the story, gaining the attention of a very-interested-and-not-very-willing-to-go-to-sleep daughter "When I arrived to Camp, Mommy had been there for _many_ years-"

"You made me sound old, _punk_ " Clarisse interrupted, crossing her arms. Silena giggled.

"Excuse me, but you were in Camp for almost _three_ years already!" Chris argued, looking at her, showing her three fingers "You were a veteran, if you ask me..."

"No one did, so..." Clarisse gestured him to zip it.

"Daddy's right, Mommy. Three years is a lot!" Silena took her father's side, showing her own fingers. Clarisse rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Whatever you say, _munchkin_ " Clarisse settled.

"As I was saying..." Chris gave Clarisse a look that said ' _don't interrupt me_ ' "...she had been in Camp for _three_ years and I was the new guy... Everything was different!" Chris exaggerated, for the sake of the story "There was a lake, some stables, a rock-climbing mountain... It was looked just like a summer camp, but for me it was new, because I've never been to one..."

"You didn't?" Silena asked, curious. Suddenly, she gasped and covered her mouth with her tiny hands "Sorry, I interrupted you..." Chris chuckled and took her hands off her mouth.

"Don't worry, you can ask..." he assured her "Anyway, this place was huge! It even had a forest, with the tallest trees I'd ever seen!" Silena's eyes opened wide open while she gaped at her father "I was anxious to know all this new place, all the people that could be my friends and make pranks..."

"But, you had to pass the _welcome committee_ " Clarisse pipped in, not willing to miss this part to tell. Chris snorted and looked at her "What?"

"Don't say it like that" Chris suggested her "Or when our siblings bring their kids, she'll do the same"

"Do what?" Silena wondered, intrigued "I wanna know! I wanna know!"

"Gods, Silena!" Clarisse complained because of her demands. Silena simply pouted and crossed her arms, leaning back on the bed "Fine, fine..." Clarisse agreed "When we were in Camp, being part of the _welcome committee_ meant that you should show the new guy the toilets" Silena frowned before nodding.

"Like when you showed it to Uncle Percy?" Both Chris and Clarisse stared at Silena, surprised, who shrugged in reply "Uncle Percy told me the story..."

"What did Uncle Percy _exactly_ told you?" Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow. Silena fidgeted around, uncomfortable.

"Well, he said he wanted to go to the toilet and he asked Mommy for directions..." Chris could see the gears moving inside his wife's head before this new information "That she took him there and, because he didn't know who his Daddy was then, he made the toilet exploded and wet Mommy!" Chris suppressed a smile when he saw Clarisse shocking face "He said that's why Mommy doesn't like him... very much"

"Well..." Chris didn't know what to add to that, because that's exactly why Clarisse and Percy didn't get along in the beginning. They grew to tolerate each other, but they're not ' _buddy-buddies_ '.

"That's what happened" Clarisse stated. Chris kept quiet and listened to her "For your, em, _Daddy_..." Clarisse had trouble calling Chris ' _Daddy_ '. For her, he'll always be ' _Chris_ ', ' _Rodriguez_ ', ' _punk_ ' or ' _mad idiot_ ' "That was different. You see..." Clarisse leaned a little bit closer to Silena "When you spend so much time at that Camp, you know when someone is good or bad... When someone is smart or silly... Even when someone is funny or not. And, _he_ , was a prankster from the start" she pointed at Chris, who smirked.

"Daddy, did you prank Mommy?" Silena interrogated him, trying to sound serious and menacing.

"Not in that moment, not" Chris redeemed himself "Can we go on with the story?"

"Yes, please!" Silena begged.

"So, me and some of your Uncles-" Clarisse continued "-we decided to prank him when he arrived. We greeted him, we showed him around and, when it was the moment for the ' _toilet visit_ '-" she used air quotation "-we, um... locked him inside!" Chris realised she was changing the story, though he didn't understand why. Silena knew Clarisse was violent (she was a Captain in the army, after all), so he didn't understand the point.

"Clarisse, say it like it was..." Chris gave her a look before turning to Silena "Mommy and your Uncles made me drink water from the toilet"

"Yuck!" Silena twisted her face in disgust, but said nothing more.

"I know, right?" Chris supported that thought, chuckling "So, Mommy had me for what it seemed hours, but it was only minutes when someone came in and save me..."

"Did Daddy smell bad, Mommy?" Silena's question made Clarisse laughed out loud.

"Good one, _kiddo_..." she wiped a tear away, smiling "No, I didn't stick around... I wish I did..."

"Why? What happened?" Silena bounced in her bed, wanting to know more.

"Well, Mommy had bragged about this cool weapon your Grandpa gave her, so..." Chris paused for dramatic effect "I stole it"

"You wHAT?!" Clarisse snapped at him, shocked. That was new information for her.

"Only for an hour..." Chris admitted, smirking "Besides, you were sleeping, so you weren't using it..." Chris saw Clarisse trying to calm down under the attentive watch of their daughter.

"Go. On" Clarisse's words were tight, so Chris continued.

"OK... During that hour, I made a copy of Mommy's weapon. Even to the smallest detail" he explained to Silena "During a practice in the arena, I _accidentally_ hit the stack of spear that was near it and all the spears got mixed! Then, someone was claiming that Mommy's weapon was lame..."

"Mommy's weapons are cool..." Silena mumbled, not agreeing. Clarisse smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Mommy got angry-"

"Like when she gets angry with you?" Silena cut him, innocently.

" _Worst_. She was all red and puffy and-"

"Are you trying to paint me as a monster, _Rodriguez_?" Clarisse inquired, crossing her arms.

"I'm just telling the facts" Chris bragged.

"I better tell this part..." Clarisse took it from there and told it "So, yeah, I was mad and I took it out to show them how cool my weapon was"

"Of course!" Silena beamed at her. Clarisse smiled.

"But, when I go to turn it on, it wasn't working" Silena gasped and looked worried "I tried once, twice, three times and nothing... Suddenly, someone was laughing in the back of the class..."

"Who was that?"

"Why me, of course!" Chris smiled at Silena. Silena wanted to frown, but couldn't.

"So, I walked to him..." Both Chris and Silena turned to Clarisse to listen "And asked him why was he laughing. He said ' _I can't believe you can't see the difference_ '" Clarisse imitated Chris voice, making him frown and Silena chuckle.

"I don't sound like that!" Chris whined.

"You sound just like him, Mommy!" Silena celebrated. Chris huffed and crossed his arms pouting "Big baby!" Clarisse started to laugh at that, especially when Chris began to tickle Silena "I- I give up!" Silena pleaded, still giggling.

"Can I finish?" Silena nodded at Clarisse "So, after he said that, I chased him around Camp until I caught him and gave him some punches"

"Go, Mommy!" Silena cheered for her.

"Hey, what about me?!" Chris got up from bed, surprised. Silena placed a ginger in her chin, thinking.

"You were mean then, Daddy"

"What's fair, is fair" Chris acknowledged, sitting back down.

"Since then, we've became enemies and we've been pranking each other..." Clarisse finished, making Silena frown "What?"

"If you were enemies... Why are you guys married?" Chris glanced at Clarisse, who was blushing.

"That's story for another day..."

"No! NO!" Silena demanded, her little fist colliding with the bed "Story!"

"If we tell you that story, you go to bed?" Chris checked, when Silena nodded "All yours, Clarisse..."

"As if I'd let you tell that story wrong, _punk_ " Clarisse bothered him, looking at Silena "So, that happened _two_ years after this story..."


	3. Second Story- Asking Out

"It passed two years before your, um, _Daddy_ asked me out" Clarisse started, gaining a nod by Chris "What?"

"Nothing, I'm agreeing with you!" he defended himself under the stare of their daughter, Silena. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he had been away for a while and I hadn't seen him in all that time..." she continued.

"And, you missed him" Silena pointed out. Clarisse stared at her, slightly shock. Not for nothing she had the name of a daughter of Aphrodite. Silena had that ability to know, even when she had nothing but war and pranks in her blood "It's obvious, _duh_ "

"So, you did miss me?" Chris teased her, placing his face a few inches away from her, smirking. Clarisse rolled her eyes and avoided his look, so she wouldn't blush "That's not an answer..."

"Alright! Alright!" Clarisse agreed with him, making Chris place a quick peck in her cheek, earning a glance-glare from Clarisse and a muffled giggle from Silena "Where was I?"

"You were explaining how much you missed me" Chris lied to her, winking at Silena. Clarisse rolled her eyes again and pushed him away from her a little.

"Liar" she saw his trap and didn't fall in it "I remember now. It all started when Mom, your Grandma-" she pointed out to Silena "-called me as an emergency to go back home" Silena's eyes opened wide.

"When Daddy went mad!" Silena knew the story on how her father went mad and was one of the few stories she didn't want to even hear the name of it. For some reason (that took Chris a year to find out), Silena thought that the Labyrinth was gonna come one day and drive her mad. Chris spent days and weeks trying to reassure her that no one was going to take her inside the Labyrinth to drive her mad.

"Your Grandma had found him and I went pick him up" Clarisse nodded at her, trying to comfort her. In her own way "Well, you know the story-"

"Please, don't!" Silena interrupted her, still a little shaken up. Chris gave Clarisse a look that said ' _not tonight_ '. Clarisse held Chris' stare, but she lost the battle.

"No, Sil... This story is _after_ the Battle of the Labyrinth" That peaked Silena's curiosity and paid attention to her father "You see, many people didn't know it, but you Mommy and I started to see each other after the battle" Silena smiled and looked at her parents "Normally, it were training meetings. You know how good Mommy can kick my _podex_ " Silena giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, hanging out in the woods, filled with monsters without telling my siblings about it... I was _crazy_ in love with you" Clarisse mocked Chris, though some truth her words held, despite the ironic tone.

"Remember this day, Sil!" Chris dramatised the statement, getting up and imitating a Shakespeare's actor, with his hand in front of his head, as if he was raising something "Remember this day, thou will carry on the tradition of-" Silena stared at him, before turning to her mother.

"Mommy, what is he saying?" she asked, in a not very well disguised whisper.

"He's just acting like a fool" Clarisse replied, in the same tone, so Chris would listen "So we pay him attention..."

"Oh!" Silena gasped, as if that explanation her mother gave her made total sense. Quickly, she started to pay attention to her stuffed _Toothless_ , who was almost forgotten in her arms.

"Really, Clarisse?" Cheis complained, sitting back down. Clarisse nodded.

"Really. Now, let's continue so we can go to sleep..." Clarisse took the thread of the story "In one of those meetings, I was late because one of your Uncles had the great idea of making a hole inside the boxing bags and the sand was filling the arena. Of course, Chiron grounded us all" she added at the end, sighing "Anyway, I was late and the words that greet me were ' _I thought you stood me up,_ _Risse_ '" she imitated Chris' voice, who this time kept quiet.

"' _Risse_ '? Who was _Risse_ , Daddy?" Silena wondered, confused. Without waiting for an answer she gasped and pointed at her father "You were cheating on Mommy!" she accused him, shocked.

"What? Why both of you _thought_ that?!" Chris whined, rubbing his temple, not believing his luck.

"Then, who's _Risse_!?" Silena insisted, stubbornly.

"It's _her_!" Chris gestured Clarisse with his hand up. Silena passed her eyes from one to the other before gaping at him.

"Oh!" she dragged the ' _o_ ' sound, nodding "It was a nickname!"

"But I didn't know it then, so I thought the same as you, _kiddo_ " Clarisse admitted "So, I walked to him and asked him who was _Risse_ and why would he made _another_ appointment if he made an appointment with me-"

"To make it short, Sil" Chris cut Clarisse "Your Mommy ranted for thirty minutes before letting me explain anything"

"You deserved it, Daddy" Silena shrugged her shoulders, as if it was obvious "Did he explain himself?"

"Oh, he did _more_ than that" Clarisse recognised, smirking "He said that ' _Risse_ ' was a nickname and that I shouldn't be acting so jealous because it'd look like I had feelings for him... All while smirking" Silena chuckled and covered her mouth quickly "I told him I wasn't jealous-"

"Lie!" Chris butted in, smirking "You were _burning_ in jealousy"

"You wanna make this now, _punk_?" Clarisse dared him. Chris smirked and shook his head "But the last strike was when he said he wouldn't _stop_ call me ' _Risse_ '"

"I still do..." Chris mumbled, earning a glance from Clarisse.

"You finish the story" Clarisse refused to continue and crossed her arms.

"Alright" Chris sat up straight and continued "Mommy argued with me a lot about this, that she didn't want a nickname, which I argued that she gave nicknames to everyone-" Silena nodded in silence "-so, she could give me one to me. She got angry and left"

"I did came back the next day..." Clarisse mumbled, as if that solved everything.

"You did and you started calling me _Chrissy_ \- a nickname that I hate, by the way..." he noticed at the end "We fought again, this time about her calling me like that, of how much I hated it... So, she thought we could come up with some kind of deal..."

"What kind of deal? Like when you and I make a deal?" Silena questioned, earning a nod as reply.

"I'd stop calling him _Chrissy_ if he'd stop calling me _Risse_ " Clarisse explained Silena "But, he said no"

"Then, I said that I'd stop calling her _Risse_ if she went out with me" Chris confessed, wrapping an arm around her "It took her a while, but she said ' _yes_ '"

"I should had reconsidered it... Is not like we hadn't had our share of fights..."

"One good one was about the winged shoes..." Chris remembered, leaving Silena with the intrigue "Alright, off to bed!"

"No! One more story! I wanna know about the winged shoes!" Silena whined and pouted and put her hands together, begging.

"You tell her that one" Clarisse delegated the job, making Chris sigh.

"When did that happened...? Oh, it was soon after our first date..."


	4. Third Story- Winged Shoes

"OK, so what you need to remember for this story is that all the gods have special weapons or gadgets that show their powers..." Chris began the story with an explanation, so Silena had an idea of what he was saying.

"Like, with Grandpa is that stick with the snakes?" Silena pointed at Chris, letting him know she was talking about his father, Hermes "Or the spear for Grandpa?" she turned to Clarisse, meaning Ares now. Chris simply nodded.

"Yeah, or like Zeus and his lightning bolt, Poseidon and his trident... Hades and his helmet, Apollo and his car, Artemis and her bow and arrows-" Chris recited all the gods, one by one, as if he was trying to remember all the symbols of power "-Hephaestus and his hammer, Aphrodite and her belt-"

" _Punk_ " Clarisse cut him, rubbing her temple "I think she gets it" Silena nodded for confirmation.

"Oh, sorry... Got off track" he apologized "Anyway, that day started like any other day. Me and your Uncles and your Aunts-"

"It's your Uncles, your Aunts and _I_ , Daddy" Silena corrected, as if she was an automaton. Chris eyed her.

"You're spending _too_ much time with Aunt Annabeth, Sil" Chris mocked her, earning a giggle "As I was saying, the _Hermes' Cabin_ was planning a full day of pranks and stealing. You know, the normal day" he glanced at Clarisse "Anyway, everything was smooth until your Uncle Cecil woke up, screaming" Silena's eyes opened wide in surprise "A nest of snakes was on top of him! We didn't know what that meant..."

"It was really easy to see, _punk_ " Clarisse butted in, smirking at Silena "Their Dad was angry at them"

"No, he wasn't!" Chris denied, upset "If we ever stole from him, he'd be proud!"

"Whatever you say, _Rodriguez_. Whatever you say" Clarisse dismissed him, picking up the story "They spent the entire morning trying to find out what did the nest of snakes meant! They might be brilliant for pranks, but to connect dots..." she shook her head, making Silena giggle.

"Don't let me take all the credit, _darling_ " Chris joked to her. Clarisse frowned, but ignored him quickly " _Someone_ did a great job hiding the evidence-"

"We'll agree in disagreeing for now" Clarisse decided "So, after waking up the _entire_ Camp with their screams, they began searching cabin _by_ cabin. He especially checked mine"

"Daddy!" Silena mumbled, somehow scandalized "What did they take from you?"

"That's _it_?!" Clarisse was shocked at her daughter's answer "Not gonna scold him or anything?" Silena shook her head.

"They need to made sure..." Silena defended him "Though Mommy's right, Daddy... There are ways and ways" Silena surprised Chris, who smirked at her.

"I'm always surprised how you're the best of both of us" Chris complemented her, ruffling her hair. Silena huffed and pushed his hand away from her hair "As your Mommy was saying, we checked every cabin, because what had been stolen from us was really important..."

"What had been stolen, Daddy?" Silena asked, utterly curious. Chris made a dramatic pause before replying.

"Your Grandpa Hermes' winged shoes" he stated, serious, but with that dramatic edge. But, the only reaction he was rewarded with was the confused face of his own daughter.

"Didn't Uncle Luke steal one of those and Grandpa Hermes didn't notice?" she checked, her head titling to the side, her eyebrows frown just a little.

"Told ya she wouldn't see the importance in that" Clarisse beamed at their daughter, smirking. Chris sighed and turned to Silena.

"Yes, Sil... Uncle Luke had stolen a pair from Grandpa Hermes, _but_..." he raised a finger, to make his point "The winged shoes that were stolen weren't the ones from his huge collection, no! It were the ones he was wearing!" Silena gasped, more about the surprise that someone had stolen from her grandfather more than what they stole.

"Grandpa Hermes would know!"

"He wouldn't find his lace shoes without those two snakes on his caduceus" Clarisse rolled her eyes, before hearing a soft thunder on the distance "Yeah, yeah... You know it's true!" she looked up at the ceiling. When the thunders were heard with more force, Silena squeaked and covered completely with the sheets, shaking "Silena, come out"

"Not until you stop arguing with Grandpa Hermes!" she answered, determination on her voice. Clarisse shared a look with Chris, who shrugged his shoulders as if saying ' _it wasn't my idea_ '.

"You don't wanna hear the end of the story?" Clarisse bargained with her, making Silena peak from her spot.

"OK..." she agreed, taking _Toothless_ in her embrace again "But not more argues with Grandpa tonight?"

"Can't make that promise, _kiddo_ " Clarisse recognized. Silena nodded and stayed quiet "So, when the Camp _finally_ understood what was missing from Cabin 11-"

"They reacted just like you" Chris supplied, smirking. Silena smiled shyly back at him "They all said we were insane about _a_ pair of shoes-"

"Because you _were_ insane, _punk_ " Chris ignored Clarisse's comment and continued.

"-but you know how important those shoes are, right?" Silena nodded at him "Your Grandpa was mad. It was the first time anyone has seen him _that_ mad! He couldn't do his job!"

"Because his job is _so_ vital to human surviving" Clarisse voiced out her opinion, earning a glance-glare from Chris "What? He's _just_ a mailman"

"Just a _mailman_?!" Chris repeated, slightly angry. Silena whined on her place and, quickly, went to sit on Chris' lap and hugged him. She didn't like see her Daddy angry "Sil, go back to bed" he ordered, but she shook her head "Silena..."

"Can I wait for Santa, Daddy?" Silena changed the conversation, earning a surprised look from her parents "Please! I wanna wait for Santa!"

"Silena, we agreed that you won't wait for Santa _if_ we told you a story" Clarisse reminded her, crossing her arms, as if she wouldn't take ' _no_ ' as answer.

"You're not telling me a story, you're arguing" Silena argued back, serious. That pulled out a smirk from Chris, who picked her up and placed her on bed.

"Alright, alright... I'll finish the story, OK?" Silena squealed and gave a few claps, before getting comfortable in bed "Where were we?"

"Grandpa Hermes couldn't do his job" Silen recited.

"Since Hermes couldn't do his job..." Clarisse started again "Your, um, _Daddy_ and your Uncles and Aunts began to act different... Pulling meaner pranks, training even harder. You know, stuff like that..." she explained under Silena's curious look "Eventually, they found out who took them-"

"Who took them?! I wanna beat them up too!" Clarisse smiled at her reaction, but Chris turned serious.

"Hold your pegasus down, princess" Chris stopped her, serious "When Mommy and I mention the names, you won't do anything except listen to us, alright?" The tone voice that Chris was enough to assure Silena that she would be in troubles if she continued. She nodded and Chris sighed "It were you Uncles, Phobos and Deimos"

"Oh, oh..."

"Yeah, _oh, oh..._ " Clarisse imitated Silena, smirking, though it was dropped a few moments later "I still hadn't beat them up for the beat up they gave you"

"And, I told you to stop with that" Chris fought with her, serious "They were only bruises and some sprinted bones... I am fine now..."

"Still..." Clarisse insisted, but shook her head in the end "Alright, bed time!"

"No!" Silena complained "Another story, another story!"

"How about the time we went undercover?" Silena gaped at that information "Clarisse, it's your turn..." Clarisse put a thinking face before pointing at Chris.

"Let me think... That happened went you got out of the Infirmary..."


	5. Fourth Story- Undercover Mission

"When this happened, I almost want to kill your, um, _Daddy_ " Clarisse started telling the story, noticing how Silena was yawning. She glanced at Chris, who nodded.

"Daddy, you're always in troubles..." Silena pointed out, smiling. Chris chuckled and ruffled her hair "Not the hair!"

"Alright, Sil..." Chris chuckled, putting his hand away.

"Can I continue? Or you two are gonna spend the night arguing about some _hair_?" Clarisse wondered to them, raising an eyebrow. Both, Chris and Silena shook their heads, smirking slightly "Where was I?"

"You wanted to kill Daddy" Silena reminded her, which was rewarded with a sigh.

"I always want to kill you..." Clarisse mumbled, especially to Chris, who fake gasped.

"That's... _not_ new" Chris recognized, putting the act aside "Want me to continue?"

"No, I got this one... Ah! I remember now!" Clarisse smacked her knee, smirking "A few months after the _Missing Winged Shoes_ incident, as everyone calls it" she glanced at Chris, who played fool and looked away. Silena only giggled, trying to keep her eyes open to the story "He came look for me in the arena"

"You're always training, Mommy" Silena pointed out "Isn't it boring?"

"It's boring if the people you train with always do the same movements to you" she explained "That's why I always train alone, because my enemies are in my head and it can do every attack and defense move I want..."

"You were always alone because you would submit your opponent in less than thirty seconds" Chris butted in, smirking. Clarisse scowled at him.

"It's not _my_ fault that you're all pansies and weaks!" Clarisse defended herself, turning to Chris.

"And, it's not our fault our parents arenot the God of War, but we're getting out of track" Chris recognized. Clarisse blinked and noticed Silena very into their conversation, her sleepiness gone.

"Um, where was I?" she asked, trying to fix that little discussion.

"Daddy went looking for you in the arena" Silena recited, excited "Did you attack him?"

"And here I thought I was your favorite" Chris wiped a fake tear, earning a chuckle from Silena.

"Did you, Mommy?" she insisted.

"He knows not to sneak on me... right, _punk_?" Clarisse smirked at Chris, who nodded in silence "Especially, while I'm training..."

"Not my fault that you get _really_ concentrate in attacking some dummy" Chris defended himself.

"Off tracks! Off tracks!" Silena chanted, making them remember what they were suppose to talk about.

"Oh, I'm taking charge!" Chris announced and sat more comfortable "This particular time, I went looking for your Mommy, because I had something important to discuss with her-"

"You wanted to leave me" Clarisse cut him, crossing her arms. Silena gasped, not believing her ears.

"That's not true!" he rushed to explain, as he had did that time before "I _didn't_ want to leave you!"

"And, what exactly did you say?" Clarisse wanted him to say it, raising an eyebrow.

"That I was leaving- oh!" he gasped, realising his mistake. He rubbed his neck, with a ' _sorry_ ' look on him.

"Daddy, why you were leaving? You didn't like Mommy anymore?" Silena pouted at him, sadness filling her.

"No, nothing like that, Sil..." he promised, scooting her up from her bed and into his lap. Silena curled around Chris' chest and pressed closer "You see, I was assigned a very important mission that made me leave for a time... I didn't want to leave" That last sentence was with double meaning towards both Clarisse and Silena. Clarisse's lips were in a thin line, as if she had that discussion the day before and not years ago.

"What was the mission about?" Silena's voice peaked from her stop, still playing with her father's shirt.

"I was suppose to infiltrate an enemy's base, get to know the ropes and demigods and stuff around..."

"Which was the most stupid mission you could ever get assigned" Clarisse rolled her eyes, leaning back on her chair.

"That's because you wanted me to do incursion into the nearest drug store and steal supplies..." Chris complained, using that boring and annoying tone, earning a chuckle from Silena in his lap.

"Anyone could go! Why it had to be you?!" Clarisse argued, serious.

"Because I was the only one from the Hermes' cabin that was in the other army" Chris' serious respond shut Clarisse, though she didn't look happy "Clarisse, this was suppose to be story time, not arguing time..."

"You and I are not over, _punk_ "

"You mention that once a week" Chris didn't sound bother "Anyway, Sil... Chiron had asked me to infiltrate this new base that was gathering up north Washington State, next to Seattle" he continued, his attention solely focus on his daughter.

"Cold!" Silena shivered, smirking. Both her parents smirked as well "And snow!"

"She's not like us in that..." Chris noticed. Silena giggled and held her head proud.

"So, after a lot of argument and a fight-"

"That I still consider unfair"

"-your, er, _Daddy_ and I came to the conclusion that I should go with him" Clarisse finished, proud.

"Not that you left me much room to think about it..." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Same way you didn't leave me choice when we were escaping and you forced me into that car" Chris made her make memory, smirking.

"What car?" Silena looked around, questioning "I wanna know!"

"Enough stories for tonight" Clarisse stopped her before she could continue.

"Not sleepy!" Silena may not inherited a lot from neither Chris or Clarisse, but she _definitely_ inherited their stubbornness.

"I blame you for bringing it up" Chris placed the blame train on Clarisse this time. Plus, he loved how worked up she got "Ready for the _last_ story?"

"I decide which it'll the last story" Silena argued with her father, smirking. Chris smirked back and placed her back into bed.

"When you got so bossy?"

"When you're not looking" Both Silena and Clarisse chorused, smirking at him. Chris wasn't left behind.

"Surrounded. I am surrounded"


	6. Fifth Story- Car Driver

"So, where was I?" Chris faked not knowing where he was in the storytelling, hoping that could save him from telling the story.

"You were about to tell the story about you and Mommy and the car" Silena was glad to help, especially if that meant that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, ignoring the look on her father's face.

"Thank you, Sil" he grumbled, but Silena chose to ignore it, while Clarisse watched with a smirk.

"You're welcome. Now, tell it!"

"Alright, alright! Bossy like your Mommy..." Chris raised his hands in defeat "So, that particular day, I had invited your Mommy out for a date, but I had no idea what to do... You see, your Mommy doesn't like the normal dates, with chocolates and flowers and stuff..."

"But, chocolate is good, Mommy!" Silena stared at her mother, surprised "Aunt Piper says a little chocolate is good for the heart..." she announced, proud, and placing both hands on her chest.

"I'm gonna tell your Aunt Piper to stop feeding you chocolate..." Clarisse decided "Makes you hyperactive..."

"Off tracks!" Chris interrupted the upcoming argument, with a smirk. Silena stopped focusing on her mother and turned to Chris "Anyway, I was thinking what we could do, when I remembered that there was a cool laser tag arcade in the city..."

"Sounds super fun!" Silena stated, squeaking.

"Of course, I thought the same" Chris winked at Silena "Unfortunately for me, I had been thinking ideas for this date, since I invited your Mommy and, I didn't have the time to do the most important thing..."

"What was that, Daddy?"

"He had forgotten to ask Chiron for permission to leave camp" Clarisse helped him, smirking. Until this day, she still remembers how sneaking Chris had been. Upon Silena's confused face, Clarisse saw the need to explain "You know who Chiron is, right?"

"Yeah! Is that old guy in the wheelchair that always come home to visit us!" Silena answered, with a very obvious ' _duh_ ' tone "I'm not stupid..."

"Silena Rodriguez, I never want to hear that word from your mouth again" Chris scolded her, with a slight serious face "You never were, you aren't and you'll never be stupid, alright?" Silena nodded, understanding the rules "Alright, you can continue"

"Like I need to ask you for permission..." Clarisse argued, which was absolutely true. Chris rolled his eyes, but kept quiet "Well, when we were living at Camp, Chiron was in charge of us, like a councilor, which meant that we couldn't leave camp without his authorization..."

"That didn't stop a few to leave without permission..." Chris butted in, smirking at Silena.

"True" Clarisse agreed "And you know how some of them ended..."

"Grounded?" Silena supplied, curious.

"Eh, somehow..." Clarisse opted to say. Silena had heard that some of their friends had died or gone missing, what was different this time? Clarisse was not sure, maybe it was the time of year "Anyway, when your, um... _Daddy_ , told me about this cool place, I obviously wanted to try it myself-"

"Obviously" Silena repeated, using her ' _duh_ ' voice again.

"-but I ignored that him didn't ask for permission. Actually, he was acting so confident and sure that I _assumed_ he had asked for permission!"

"Hey! It worked out in the end!" Chris complained.

"I ended cleaning dishes after dinner for a month, thanks to you!"

"I was there too, if your recall correctly!" Chris reminded her, before faking a huff and turning to Silena "Anyway, once I had convinced your Mommy to come out with me, which didn't require much convincing, by the way..."

" _Punk_..." Clarisse warned Chris, who simply raised his hands. Silena smirked and hugged her stuffed _Toothless_.

"So, one things I had forgotten as well was the fact that, while we could get there walking, there were soo many miles to to so in the way back!" Chris continued, like if the interruption hadn't occurred "So, I had the brilliant idea-"

"Most stupid idea _ever_ "

"-to borrow a car!"

"You mean, to _steal_ a car" Clarisse corrected him "Face it, _punk_. You kept it when we got back and even lend the keys to those who had to go on quests later on!"

"Um, Daddy...?" Silena frowned, in deep thinking "Back then, did you know how to drive...?" Chris had the decency of blushing a little, while rubbing his back neck.

"Back then, well... I wasn't the best driver..."

"That means he sucked and no, he didn't know how to drive. We had a few accidents, and how could I forget the races we did when the police caught on us" Clarisse shut him up, earning a giggling daughter.

"Phew! I was worry for a second..."

"What you mean by that, Sil?" Chris asked, curious. It was Silena's turn to blush slightly.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, when I learn when I'm bigger, I won't be as good as you two..." she recognized, smiling. It was obvious that her parents were her heroes and wanted to be like them "So, I need to learn!"

"Don't worry, Sil... You'll be better than Mommy and I someday..." Chris praised her, hugging her. Clarisse even smirked at her.

"Better than me, I'm not sure-"

"Clarisse!"

"-but a second place, without a doubt"

"Besides, no one can do better than Mommy!" Silena nodded along with her.

"Hey! What about me?!" Chris whined, upset "I can do things she can't!"

"You're different, Daddy" Silena said, like if that explained the universe "Mommy is better in the way she does things and you're better in the way you do things..."

"That makes-"

"-absolutely sense, Sil" Chris completed for Clarisse, before she could say something she'd regret "Gods, you're growing up so fast..."

"Yeah, it feels like it was yesterday that we moved in... I can still feel the kicking she gave me when she was inside..." Clarisse rubbed her belly, like if it's still hurt. Silena, not ignorant that babies didn't came from Paris by a stork or from inside a cabbage, looked at them curious.

"You never told me that story..."

"We promise to tell you the story another day-"

"No! Now!" she insisted, with a small pout. Chris shared a look with Clarisse, who sighed in resognation.

"Well, that story comes after we first moved in... That one, is a story itself..."


	7. Sixth Story- Moving Together

"As you know, Silena, you, um... Daddy and I never got along very well in the beginning..." Clarisse began explaining, while her daughter nodded her head "So, after a while dating, when he asked me to move in with him, I was a little... reticent"

"I believe the word you're looking for is ' _no_ '" Chris said, smirking "You see, Sil, your Mommy was afraid to come living with me, because she thought I'd hate how she lives..."

"Why?" Silena asked, not understanding "What kind of things did you do, Mommy?"

"I didn't do anything special-"

"What she means..." Chris interrupted Clarisse, still smirking, like he enjoyed the moment. But Clarisse knew he just was smirking because it annoyed her "Is that she left her weapons around the house, she didn't know how to do the laundry and, of course, didn't know how to cook"

"That's not a bad thing... right?" Silena questioned, thinking about the things she didn't do around the house. Her toys were always around the floor, she had no idea what laundry was and she was forbidden to touch the stove, so she couldn't cook without any of them.

"Of course those are not bad things!" Clarisse jumped, not only in defense of her daughter, but her own as well.

"They're absolutely not bad things, Princess..." Chris reassured her "But, those are things that any roommate needs to know before moving in with anyone..."

"Oh!" Silena gasped, worried "So, I have to say that I can't cook or my toys are around the house all the time...?" Silena's words made the grown ups chuckle at her "What?"

"Kiddo, you're allowed to not doing those things because you're little..." Clarisse explained, smirking. Sighing in relief, Silena cuddled to hear the rest of the story "So, yeah... I had forgotten to tell that to him, but that wasn't the biggest issue... Actually, moving out of camp was easier than what we had to do..."

"What you had to do?" Silena repeated, curious.

"Well, since your Mommy and I were at camp when I proposed this idea to her, we had forgotten to tell someone very important..."

"Chiron?" Silena guessed, earning two shakes of the head "Uh... Grandpa Ares?"

"Well, I didn't ask him, but it wasn't a big issue, because he didn't like to show favoritism..." Chris admitted, rubbing his neck.

"He does it with Frank..." Clarisse muttered, a little bitter.

"But, I thought Uncle Frank's Daddy was Mars..." Silena tilted her head, confused. Only then, Clarisse noticed the difference.

"He is... Never mind, kiddo" Clarisse waved at Silena to continue to guess.

"Not Grandpa Hermes... Oh! I know, I know!" she stated, proud of herself "Your Mommies!"

"Ding, ding ding! And we have a winner!" Chris celebrated her, earning a giggling kid "Yeah, we were so busy making plans that we forgot to tell our Mom's..."

"It wasn't a _complete_ bad thing..." Clarisse disagreed "I wasn't gonna let my mother to follow me around, asking me how I wanted to decorate the apartment... And when she wasn't talking about decoration, she was talking about how I shouldn't move in with someone I don't know and that I was too young to do so..."

"That didn't stop you, did it?" Chris poked her, teasingly. Clarisse grumbled, but she had a tiny smile on her lips "You were so stubborn back then, that not even a tornado was gonna stop you... Well, except your father, but he didn't interfered..."

"Why Grandpa Ares didn't?"

"Because, back then before you were born, the gods were very busy doing... well, _godly_ things"

"Very specific, _punk_..." Clarisse teased him.

"No one knew what was what they were doing! And I bet no one knows now what they did..." Chris argued.

"You couldn't ask? It was a grown up thing?" Silena wondered, earning a confused look from her parents "Uncle Jason says that when he doesn't wanna explain me something..."

"I'll be having words with Uncle Jason-"

"Anyway!" Chris interrupted Clarisse "The first few days, we were still looking things around the boxes, because nothing was organized... The bathroom things were in the bedroom and the kitchen stuff that we bought was unopened... A lot of take out those days..."

"When we organized was that we started to see the little, um... _problems_ we had living together..."

"Some of them, we still do have them... Like when your Mommy leaves all the towels wet after showering" Chris whispered loudly the last part to Silena, who giggled. Clarisse simply frowned.

"I don't realize about it..." she confessed in low voice. Like she was willing to admit that loudly.

"But, I never mind some of them, and not even the big ones... Because if we fight, we always make up at the end..." Chris wrapped an arm around Clarisse's shoulders, making her blush. Silena didn't understand why her Mom would blush like that, but she didn't ask questions.

"But, what does it have to do with the story about me kicking Mommy?" she did wondered, frowning.

"Well, Sil... It happens that, after a very big fight your Mommy and I had, you- ouch!" Chris reacted to the smack Clarisse gave him on the back of the head "What was that for?"

"If you were about to tell her what I think you were going to tell her, it's a good thing that I stopped you in time, _Rodriguez_ " Clarisse's voice's tone was one that no one should mess around with. Silena knew it and Chris knew it, but the last one simply ignored it and smirked at her.

"I wasn't gonna tell her that, jeez..." he massaged the spot where she had hit him "I was gonna tell him something different..."

"Oh, yeah? And what could be?" Clarisse dared him to say the words.

"I was actually gonna say about the first time we heard her kick" Chris quickly made up, which wasn't the entire truth "It'll be the last story and you'll go to bed?"

"I swear it!" Silena promised, cuddling on her sheets.


	8. Seventh Story- Hospital Visit

"So, the first time we heard you kick, was also the first time your Mommy and I had ever been into a hospital..." Chris began to tell, earning a confused look "What?"

"You and Mommy never were in a hospital before?" she asked, curious. They've been in the hospital many times with her. She even had gone visiting her Mommy when she was hurt.

"No exactly... You see, your Mommy and I always healed differently..." Chris explained, carefully "Your Uncle Will was our doctor, somehow and we never needed to go to a hospital..."

"It was easier, cheaper and faster than a hospital" Clarisse added "I used the same way when I was working last year, remember?" Silena nodded, remembering how her Mommy was in the hospital for a week, because the doctors didn't believe she was healthy after coming home "They kept me inside because they didn't wanted to believe I healed on my own..."

"How you guys healed so fast!?"

"You have to promise to never tell anyone, alright?" Silena crossed her heart before Chris spilled the secret "Ambrosia" Silena raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Isn't that the stuff Grandpa Hermes eats all the time when he comes here?"

"It is, kiddo..." Clarisse nodded, earning a smile "But, when we eat it, we can heal faster than other people... That's why we don't have to go to the hospital back then..."

"Oh..." she gasped, understanding "And, can I use it?"

"No, Silena" Chris stated, serious "It's dangerous to give to people that are not like Mommy and I... It could kill the person that eats it and I don't want you to try it in secret, you understand me?" Silena nodded, not wanting that her Daddy gets angry. It was very unusual that Chris got angry, but when he did, it was a serious thing.

"Yes, Daddy... Please, continue?" she pleaded, smiling at him.

"Right, where was I?" Clarisse rolled her eyes. The joke was already so used.

"I continue" she decided and Chris nodded "So, we had been living in the apartment for a while and everything was normal. Until one day, I started to feel sick... I've never been that sick before, so I was obviously worried about it... I ate ambrosia to help me, but the sickness didn't leave me... I finally decided to-"

"-eat her pride and call Uncle Will, because there was no way that she'd jot call him unless she was really, really sick" Chris completed for her, earning a slight glare.

"Yeah, well... I called your Uncle Will to come and see me..." Clarisse remembered, frowning slightly "I can still see the mockery face when I told him I was sick and I couldn't cure myself with ambrosia..."

"What was wrong with you, Mommy?" Silena crawled to her, looking worried. Clarisse rubbed her hair and sighed.

"Wanna hear the rest of the story?" Silena nodded "Then, pay attention, kiddo... Once your Uncle Will checked me, he said to me that I had to go to a hospital to see what was wrong with me..."

"Will loved to play around with us for a while..." Chris admitted "I think he was somehow getting back at us for everything we did to him back in camp..."

"We went to the hospital and we asked to see a doctor. So we waited for a long time before the doctor saw us. We explained her what happened, but she simply smiled and went to search for another doctor... It was more terrifying than to face a _drakon_..."

"Mommy, you don't get scare with anything!" Silena beamed at her, serious "You're the bravest person I know, even Daddy"

"For once, I agree with Silena" Chris agreed, smiling at them "You're the bravest person we know" Seeing how Clarisse couldn't continue the story, Chris took over "So, after the second doctor came, they told us something we weren't expecting... You were coming to the world!" he hugged her tight, making Silena squirm and squeak.

"Oh! It was a good thing!"

"Of course it was a good thing!" Chris repeated, like that was the truth. Because it was for them "Just that were didn't know what we were doing and we got a little scare, that's all..."

"I drove him crazy while we were waiting for you to pop out" Clarisse smirked at Chris, who rolled his eyes.

"I could never get out of my head how I had to convince you to stop working out heavily during those months..."

"Can you tell me the story...?" Silena finally yawned, giving the cue that story time was over.

"Tomorrow, after dinner and if you behave good, we might tell you..." Clarisse promised, taking away her daughter's stuffed toy, so she could sleep peacefully.

"You guys think Santa knows I've been a good girl...?" Silena's eyes were fast closing, so she never heard the reply.

"Santa knows it, Princess..." Chris kissed his daughter's forehead, before getting up and leaving the room. Clarisse, however, stayed there a few more minutes.

"I might not show it too often or enough like you deserve it, but you know that I love you very much..." Clarisse whispered to the silent room "The fact you look so much like her, makes me believe the bad times were all worthy, because you're finally here and you're becoming a beautiful and smart girl... I could never be prouder of you..." she finished kissing her daughter's head and leaving the room.

Chris was waiting for her in the living room.

"What a night... I thought she'd never go to sleep..."

"Yeah... By the way, I think you deserve to hear it more often, Chris..." she surprised him, sitting by his side "But, you know I care about you-"

"-that you love me in your own way and that you're working on expressing yourself more, I know, I know..." Chris recognized, smirking "I wouldn't still be here if I didn't know that... Merry Christmas, _Risse_..."

"Merry Christmas, _Chrissy_..."


	9. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
